By your side
by casey10rok
Summary: "They're all so happy, aren't they?" An angelic voice said. Shadow didn't need to look to his side to see who it was. He knew by heart who the voice belonged to. Shadow's lips slowly curled into a smile. "All because of you," he said.


**Hello Shadaria lovers~! This is my first Shadaria fic, so please be gentle. :)**

**"Whispering" **

"Talking"

**An now on with the beautiful pairing, SHADARIA!**

* * *

The laughter never ceased to end on this winter day. The cold was tickling a baby hedgehogs nose, as she giggled with laughter and touch the snow with her mittened hands. "Look Mommy, it's so white!" The little hedgehog's pink bangs swished as she ran over to her mother, who was currently taking care of her little blue brother.

The older pink hedgehog smiled, as her son reached out to his sister excitedly, wanting to touch the snow. "It's really beautiful isn't it?"

"Yea it is!" The little hedgehog exclaimed, and bent down to let her brother touch the snow. Across from them, just a few feet away, were two male hedgehogs, watching over them. "Life's good isn't it?" The blue male hedgehog said to the other hedgehog. "Eggman hasn't attacked for a couple of moths now, Amy just loves the peace and quiet, and in just half a week, it'll be Christmas."

The other hedgehog, a black with red stripes, grunted in reply, "So far it has been peaceful. Though it won't be peaceful for long." The blue hedgehog just looked at the little family playing in the snow, a longing look in his eye, "Yeah...but I'll protect them if anything happens. So just loosen up Shads."

"Don't call me that Faker," Shadow said, as he layed on the tree with his arms crossed and closed his eyes.

"Oh come on Shadow, get into the holiday spirit! Besides, we all know that you'll be there at Rouge's Christmas party." Sonic said knowingly, a smirk began to form on his lips. Shadow just grunted again.

"Come here Sonic! I think Dash just said his first word!"

"Really?!" Sonic asked excitedly, and quickly rushed to the scene. Shadow watched the family began to excitedly talk and laugh, as Sonic tried to make Dash say his first word again.

"They're all so happy, aren't they?" An angelic voice said. Shadow didn't need to look to his side to see who it was. He knew by heart who the voice belonged to. Shadow's lips slowly curled into a smile.

"All because of you," he said and turned to his right to see and angelic Maria sitting on a tree branch. Her wings were as white as the snow, and the yellow halo above her, was almost the same color as her hair. Her blue dress was still on, though it was much silkier. Her blue eyes looked from the family to Shadow, as she smiled.

"I know," she said almost in a whisper. Shadow heart thumped in his chest, and blush began to spread on his cheeks.

**Why did you have to leave?**

**I don't feel alright.**

**I think of you every night. **

**In the dark you were my light,**

**Like the sun shines bright. **

Maria giggled at Shadow. "You look cute when you blush, you know?" Shadow blushed even harder, as he tried to cover his burning cheeks with his hands. Even when she was wasn't alive, she could still make him blush.

**But you know,**

**I'll wait for you.**

**No matter how long it takes.**

**Even if it takes a thousand years...**

**But... **

He didn't know that she was right next to him until he felt a warm breeze tickle his hand. He saw that Maria had tried to grab his hand, but it only went through his. She felt a her heart break, as she saw that she couldn't even touch him anymore, but when she looked at the family next to her, she knew that suffering all this was worth it.

A couple of moments passed, and both Shadow and Maria became quiet. "You know Shadow," Maria started, as she leaned against the tree next to Shadow, who had his arms crossed.

"Hmm?" Shadow asked.

"Why don't you go find a wife for yourself? Have a house, a car, a couple of kids..." Maria didn't notice that she was crying until she something slightly cold touch her cheek. She saw a finger touching her cheek, not exactly going through it, and that one tear was at the palm of the finger. "W-What..?"

"You know," Shadow said in a light voice, almost sounded like it was cracking. "I don't like seeing people cry. But about what you said..." Shadow took a deep breath, and blood red eyes meet ocean blue ones. He set both of his hands on her shoulder as lightly as he could, though he really wanted to grip her shoulders. He lightly smiled as he told her,

**"You sacrificed so much...**

**that I bet nobody could take this much pain,**

**so I'll take some of that pain as my own,**

**and so, I won't leave you." **

"Sh-Shadow," Tears began to form in the angel's eyes, and she tried to hug Shadow the best she could. Though her hands only went through him, she could feel the cool touch of his fur and against her's like a breeze.

Shadow lightly smiled, knowing how hard it was for her to feel like she was alone. He had felt it first-hand. Although they couldn't fell each other's lips connect that day, they both knew that they could feel the warmth and cool breeze of their lips when they did.

As Maria saw the trio and their kids walk away, she smiled, her tears dried. She waved at them. "Sayonara...Shadow the Hedgehog..."

Without looking back, Shadow smiled, hearing exactly what she said. When they later arrived back to Sonic and Amy's home, Shadow told the two adults to come with him to the kitchen.

"What's this all about Shadow?" Amy asked. Sonic had been wondering the same thing. Shadow lightly smiled, which made them both surprised and shocked. Only three words made Amy burst into tears, Sonic lightly smiled as he held the crying Amy in his arms, and Shadow look back reflectively in the past.

"Maria says hello."


End file.
